Puppy Fluff
by Aneki Okumura
Summary: A series of oneshots full of InuxKago fluff! Story follows Kago and Inu's life together after the final series in Kagome's time. Random updates. T because I'm paranoid. Check A/N's for details for each story. Latest - Uncle Inuyasha! Coming soon - Inuyasha's first Job!
1. While you where Sleeping

**Hi guys, this is my first InuYasha fanfic so hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot. B****ased off episode 82 (i haven't finished the series yet) When Kigome goes back to her own time to study for a test and InuYasha goes after her and ends up falling asleep on her bed #cue high pitched squeeing an that uncontrollable urge to kill something.**

**Just so you know I'm heavily dyslexic so their probably will be grammar and spelling errors but hope you can still enjoy the fluff ^^**

**All characters, names, places and brands are property of their respective owners **

**R&amp;R =)**

* * *

Kigome tapped her pen against her open notebooks impatiently. ' this is hopeless' she thought to herself. As determined as she was to pass this test, her thoughts kept swaying to the half demon sitting behind her. He had actually stayes quiet as he said he would but her heart fluttered at the thought of just HOW much effort he was putting into keeping his usually loud and over energetic self silent. As unsettling as his silance was, their was an odd comfort in feeling the pair of peridot eyes that borded into the back of her head. Unable to stop herself from smiling, she mentally shook her head and emersed herself into her studies, doing her best to drive all thoughts of Inuyasha to one side.

Some time later she stretched out her arms luxuriously. Studies complete and finally feeling a little confident in herself for the upcoming test. She slouched back on her chair and tried to stretch out the tension that had built up in her back while she sat hunched over her textbooks for hours. She glanced over her shoulder expecting to find him still staring at her but literally jumped out of her seat an wheeled around when she found him asleep.

'The hell? He's asleep!?' She yelled in her mind. Her surprise at finding that he actually listened to her earlier and lay down to sleep melted away when she noticed the soft snores that came from him with each rise and fall of his chest. It was the first time she had ever heard him snore but what really froze her in place was the serenely peaceful look that befell his features. 'I've never seen Inuyasha sleep so soundly.' She thought to herself as a smile tugged at the corners on her lips and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 'He's probably more exhausted than the rest of us.' She knelt down next to her bed and rested her chin on her crossed arms which sat on her mattress. Her face was mere inches awat from Inuyasha's and his breath tickled her nose. She let out a sigh as she watched him sleep, smiling every time he twitched his nose or ears or mumbled something inaudible. Unable to contain herself, she raised a finger and ever so gently brushed the tip of his nose with it, delighting when the shadow of a frown passed over his otherwise blissful expression and his nose twitched. Biting her lip to stop her smile from splitting her face in half she did it again a little more roughly. Again he frowned and an uncoordinated hand came up to brush the offending object away and this time she had to make an effort to stiffled a giggle. The action was so adourably innocent and un-Inuyasha-like that she wanted to do it again and again. Her attention moved to his ears and she pulled her finger up to bruah accross the point of one. Again she got a similar reaction, his frown lingered for half a second longer and his ears flicked back and forth in agitation. Unable to contain herself and remembering the time she had spent with her friends dog, she caught the shell of his ear between her thumb an index finger and started twiddling them aroung in a slow, massage like motion. Inuyasha frowned for a moment and his hand came up again to bat her away but it stopped midway and the corners of his lips curled upwards a fraction. Smiling wildly she sped up her action, brushing her index finger over the silky white fur of his ear and a blush dusted his cheeks. 'This is to cute!' Her inner voice sang as she curled her fingers and ever so gently grazed her nails accross the area just behind his ear, extracting something between a sigh and a hum from him, whatever the sound was it sounded pleasant. Her face was probably beet red by now but she didn't care at this point, she may not get another chance 'take advantage' if him like this again.

She moved away slowly and quietly and stilled for a few moments, listening for any disruption in the sloft snores or any change in the expression on the half demons face. A droopy smile had spread across his face which glowed a light pink and a small trail of drool was slowly making its why down the side of his chin and onto her pillow. Biting her tongue to stop herself from making the horribly shrill high pitched sound that as trying to squirm its way from her throat, she rolled inuyasha onto his back, stopping every few seconds to make sure he wasn't waking up. Once he was lieing flat on his back she reached out and started undoing the front of his kimono, under the impression that her cheeks where going to melt. When it finally unravelled she admired the smooth muscular planes of his chest, wondering how he could have had so many demons put holes through him and still lokk so perfect. Swallowing what little embarrassment and shame she had, she reached out and gently stroked his stomach. The action ws oddly soothing to her but that effect disappeared when she reached his navel and she saw something twitch out of the corner of her eye. Looking for the source of the movement she repeated exactly what she did before and when her hand brushed over the same area his left leg twitched ever so slightly. Once again biting back the urge to squee uncontrolably she started rubbing circular motions in that particular area and his leg started twitching back an forth.

"He...hehe...t-that...feels g...good.." Instantly, she lifted her arm away and was back to sitting at her desk in the blink of an eye. Sitting rigidly with her head bent down she waited for the awkward questions to come but Inuyasha only made an odd sound that was...frustrated maybe? Or was it dissapointed? He grumbled a little and the springs of her mattress groaned as he shifted and slowly his light snoring picked up again. Sighing her relief she spun in her chair and her cheeks blazed even more if it where possible. He had managed to remove one arm from his kimono and had shrugged it half way down the other so most of his lean yet soft arms where exposed and the sight was breathtaking. It wasn't the first time she had seen him topless, hell, it was only earlier that day that she had seen him in all his naked glory with a clump of soap suds merely covering his boy parts, but their was something hypnotising about how one arm lay slack accross his stomach and how his blissful face seemed to nuzzle the inside of the other. Deciding she had had enough fun for one night, she lay next to him fully clothed on the very edge of the mattress and her eyes started drifting closed almost immediately. Before she fell under, strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back. Had she been more awake she probably would have lashed out at him but his warmth was too inviting, his arms to caring the way they held her to him. Her breath caught in her throat when his warm breath ghosted accross her neck and she heard him breath her name dreamily. Withour her consent, a smile slowly split her face and she mumbled before sleep took her.

"Have a good sleep, if only for the night."

**hawaaàh! Fluffy goodness! Who doesn't love it even if its full of grammar mistakes and probably a lot of misspellings?! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this... load of nonsense really XD but as of yet this has been my favorite episode as of yet.**

**I know this is very ooc for Kigome but it would be so cute if this actually happened! 3**


	2. Slip of the Tongue

**Hi again =D ...well... so much for a oneshot! I got a little over excited by the response I got from the first chappy and overloaded with fluffy oneshot ideas after watching the rest of the series/movies an couldn't resist writing another ^^ I have quite a few other things I wanna write, mostly Inu in Kagomes time and some Inu/Sess brotherly love ( THATS BROTHERLY LOVE! NOT INCEST!) So this is gunna be a random collab of fluffy oneshots. Depending on the response their may be another chappy coming soon while I'm blocked on my other fics for now.**

** The timeline of this is a little confusing, It's set after Inu an Sess's fight over tetseaiga after sess meets Noraku but as If that fight took place later on after they meet Koga an ...stuff... yeah sounds stupid but thats how it has to be for this to make sense. (Sorry!)**

**Aaaaanyways, I have some other ideas for this 'series so stay tuned ^^ sorry if my grammar is bad, I'm using a tablet an its pretty easy to overlook mistakes when they aren't hilighted =/ Hope you enjoy anyway ^^**

**Before I foget like last time. I kinda prefer to write all in english (bad as it may be) so I hardly ever use honorifics or words like hanyou, yokai or okuma. Its fun but its awqward for dubbed anime watchers. Also all material belongs to its respective copywrght holders, I'm just borrowing it for some fanfictional fun 3**

* * *

"WOULD YOU JUST QUIT IT ALREADY?!"

"t's hard to hit me like that!"

"Geehh! Shippo! I swear I-uuugh!"

"U-oh." Shippo jumped back as inuyasha tried to lunge at him an stopped, a pained look screwing up his face. He smelled blood as the wound opened up an soaked through the bandages wrapping his chest. "I'll get Kegome!"

"W-wait, no!" Inu called after him as he ran out of Kaede's hut. Damn that stupid fox! He was gunna get an earful from Kagome for opening his wounds again even if it wasn't that big a deal. He lay back an waited for the inevitable earbashing he was about to get.

"INUYASHA! What the hell?!" Sigh. Kagome knelt beside him and studied the wound while he averted her eyes and flatterning his ears against his head, resisting the urge to smile as her scent overwhelmed him. She didn't say anything while she examined him and sat back with a sigh. "I know Shippo was tormenting you but you _know _you need to rest."

"What do you want me to do? Am I supposed to just sit at let him shove stuff down my ears?" He said with a little more contempt than me meant. "..sorry." to his surprise he heard her laugh and he met her eye warily. "What is it now?"

"It's nothing, you act like such a kid sometimes."

"Huh?! No I'm not!" Kegome laughed louder this time and he huffed. "Whatever." He stayed silent apart from the occasional huff or 'tsk' while she changed his dressing and lectured him on being irresponsible. Once satisfied she demanded he lay down an she threw his firerat kimono over his bare torso.

"Its going to get cold later, looks like their's a storm coming." She mused while fiddling with the corner of his kimono. "Try and get some sleep, you're gunna need it, of all times for the new moon to come it would have to be tonight."

"Yeah, don't remind me." He said with a yawn. It was true, of all nights for the new moon, shortly after having someone put a hole through his chest was probably the worst night it could fall on. If the wounds didn't heal in a few hours which was practically impossible anyway, he was going to suffer for it tonight.

"Hay Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was timid and his ears perked. "Are you going to be alright?" He looked up at the concern in her voice an frowned.

"Hmph, it's not like it's all that much different from any other new moon, stop worrying so much" he said in the most disconcerned voice he could muster. She made an unconvinced noise and stood up.

"Try an get some sleep, I'll see you later." She left the room without another word and he sighed again. As much as Shippo deserved the clobbering he would have given him it was hardly worth making Kagome worry and he felt a stab of guilt. HE knew he would be Ok but Kagome didn't trust his word and although it irritated him to no end, he liked the fact that she cared about him. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

Kagome walked out of Kaede's bedroom and joined Sango who was stroking a sleeping Kirara who was curled up on her lap. She smiled as she approached and sat down next to her.

"How is he?"

"He's stubborn an abnoxious and acting like a kid as always." She said, folding her arms in irritation.

"Are YOU Ok?" She asked, failing to conceal her amusement.

"Grrr, why won't he listen? I mean it's not like he doesn't have a great big hole through his chest which is bad enough for a demon but in a few hours he's gunna turn human an most humans would die from those kinds of injuries! What the hell are we going to do if Noraku turns up? Even in that kind of state he would still try to fight him! He's going to get himself killed!" She balled her fists as she ranted away some of the frustration she would have let out on the half demon had she not been scared of rilling him up and making hurt himself even more. "Grrr he makes me so mad!"

"What was Shippo doing?" The question made her falter and she calmed down a little.

"He was stuffing twigs in his ears." As much as she tried to stop herself, Sango bursting into fits of giggles made it hard for her to hold onto her rage.

"I think you can be as stubborn as he can sometimes," she said inbetween fits. "Hay, why don't you go back to your time for tonight? Atleast Shippo won't try to wind him up and atleast Naraku can't get to him." Kagome thought about it for a few moments and a wide smile spread accross her face.

"Hmhm, If anyone can guilt trip him into sitting still I'm pretty sure my mum can." She chuckled, warming to the idea more an more. She was going to need help from the others so she waved to Sango and Kirara as she went looking for the others.

* * *

A few hours later, Sango and Miroku where supporting, or dragging to be more accurate, Inuyasha towards the well, his arms draped over either of their shoulders. Kagome wnd Shippo where laughing loudly at his protests and insistance that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own even when he had proved the contrary when he had almost fall off the step outside Kaede's house. They got to the edge of the well and Kagome turned to the others.

"Uuum..."

"Keh, what now?" Inu grumbled, shrugging out of the other two's hold and sitting on the edge of the well.

"Um.. How are we getting down the well?" Kagome shared a glance with Sango and Miroku and then turned to Inu, seeing the hem of his kimono slide over the well and out of sight. Panicing and thinking he had slipped, she bent over to look and saw him dissapearing in the darkness below.

"Idiot. I'll see you guys later! Trust him!" Without another word she jumped over the edge and followed him and fell into the multicoloured light which slowed her fall to her feet next to Inu. Smiling inwardly as the open air turned stale and humid as they where transported to the present and the first thinkg she thought of was a hot bath and her moms sukiyaki but the thought was quickly pushed aside as she looked up at the rook of the shack housing the well and back at the half demon. He saw her expression and before she could say anything, crouched down and pounced, vanishing over the edge. Once out of sight he yelped as he landed and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it Inuyasha!" She yelled as she climbed the ladder leading out of the well to find Inu on one knee panting lightly. He tried to stand but faltered and fell forward. "I'll be right back," she called to him as she ran towards her house.

"Welcome home Kagome, You just missed...whats wrong?" Her mum greeted from by the sink, stopping at the worried look that must have been on her face.

"I need help, Inuyasha is with me an he's hurt." She gave her mom a quick hug. The two made their way back to the well hut and helped Inu as Sango and Miroku had earlier. The half demon had started to protest but ws quickly silenced with a sharp glare from mama.

"How on earth did you get those wounds?" She exclaimed, horrified. Inu an Kagome glanced at each other.

"Oh him an his brother had a bit of a fight..." she tried weakly but mama only frowned and didn't question any further as they steadily made their way to her room. When the half demon was lying on her bed, Kagome collapsed on her desk chair.

"Might I ask why you came here? It's not getting to dangerous back there is it?" Mama finally asked, her tone stern. Kagome mentally cursed her mama, nothing got past her.

"Not really, It's just tonight's the new moon an Inuyasha turns into a human and with his injuries I thought it would be best." She tried to sound reassuring and not stammer her entire way through the half lie, hoping mama would swallow it. She studied her daughters face and the atmosphere returned to normal.

"Ok, I'll go make some tea." She smiled and left, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha frozen. Kagome shook her head and exhaled slapping her cheeks in an attempt to wake herself up a little. She turned to the half demon who was staring at her with tired brown eyes...wait, brown? She hadn't even noticed him change but looked outside to see it completely dark, when had that happened?

"How do you feel?" She asked, rising and kneeling by the bed. He rolled his eyes but his unphased attitude wasn't fooling anyone, if his rugged breathing didn't give it away, the sheer of sweat that had accumulated over his skin did an she mentally fqce palmed at thr stupid question. "Don't try to lie to me!" She said testily, satisfied with how his drooping eyes widened momentarily before closing as he turned his head towards the ceiling.

"Fine, it sucks being human. Everything hurts, I'm exhausted an I wanna puke, satisfied?" Although surprised by his outburst, she smiled softly.

"Thank you for being honest. I'll go get you some water." Realising she wasn't going to get a response, she headed downstairs to the kitchen in search of a bowl when her mother appeared as if out of nowhere with a tray loaded with cups of tea for both of them and a bowl of water and a cloth. Returning her oddly unerving but warm smile, she took the tray back to her room and placed it on her night stand, wringing the towel and rinsing away the persperation that glued his fringe to his forehead. He must have fallen asleep while she had been away. She didn't like how rugged his breath was but tried to not worry about it to much sinse he wasn't going anywhere and he would probably be back to normal after a day or two of returning to his half demon form. Leaving the damp towel across his forehead, she let her chin rest on her crossed arms while taking a moment to admire his human features. The memory of his mother came to mind and she couldn't help musing over how much he looked like her when he was like this although he must have gotten his features from his father. She yawned and stretched luxauriously, torn between wanting to stay up and watch over him as he had her so many times and the hard-to-ignore invitation of the comfortable futon that was screaming her name from her coubard. Giving in, she took out the futon and spare bedding and set it up on the floor, changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom and got comfortable, not recalling her head hitting the pillow before she fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up some hours later to his stomach reeling even worse than it had earlier. Even without his demon senses, the small room was stuffy and a lot of dust hung in the air leaving his throat feeling like sandstone(1). He slowly eased himself upright and found the now cold tea left on the small cabinet next to her bed and took a few slow sips, the cooling mint and cammomile was soothing but he still needed to clear his head. With a few grunts and a lot more time than should have been nessecary he stood up and stepped over Kagome who was sleeping in a futon she had layed out on the floor. Slowly he edged over to the window on unsteady legs and opened it, taking a deep breath. He was surprised to find it raining but remembered that his usually reliable senses where blanketed by...well, being human an all. The mere thought irritated him, he was sick of feeling like this, the damage from that last battle was bad enough but dealing with them while he was human he felt shamed. Shivvering against the cold air, he closed the window and made his way down stairs quietly as not to wake anyone up. He got to the kitchen and took a seat on one of those oddly tall stools to catch his breath and sniffed the air, growling to himself once again for somehow forgetting that once every new moon for the past 150 years he was mere mortal. He padded to the cooling box and swing it open and the first thing he thought of was how Kagome's mother was some sort of goddess. There was a bowl inside covered in a parchment thin piece of metal with a yellow charm stuck on with his name on and an 'x' next to it. Curiously, he pulled it out and removed the metal sheet and found an alluring bowl of some sort of broth that, even cold, made his stomach growl. Not caring if it was apropriate or not, he drank the substance straight from the bowl, Something delightfully meaty with various vegetables and nuts in. He deposited the bowl in the mini metal waterfall that he was pretty sure was called a 'sink' and hobbled towards the front door and slid it open. The cool wind felt numbing and the pain of his wounds eased a little. He would have loved to step out in the rain and wash away the clammyness that coated his skin but knew he would probably get scalded for it if Kagome found out. As if summoned, said girls sleepy voice came from behind him.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I just needed some air, your room is all dusty." He said lightly. Turning to her and blushing a little at her disshevilled yet, and he would never say it outloud, cute appearance. She gave him a half dazed, half annoyed glare as she swayed towards the cold box an pulled out a colourful liquid container.

"You shouldn't be up, come in an close the door. While you're human you could get sick."

"I'm fine, I'll come back up in a minute. The sun will rise soon anyway so no worries. You worry to much," He added as an after thought. He resumed watching the rain but his head span with the movement as if to betray him and he gripped the door to steady himself.

"Inuyasha! Get in right this instant and sit down before you-OH NO-" Kagome gasped, one hand reaching out to him an the other slapping over her mouth.

"GAAH!" The beads of subjugation flashed a bright yellow before forcing him to the ground face first. It was the first time it had ever happened while he was in his human form an he never realise how rough the cursed things where, as if he wasn't humiliated enough by his defeat and now half demon weakness. He was pretty sure he felt his nose and some other facial bones break as it collided with the floor, something in his neck felt like it was tearing only added to it. Agony tore through him mercilessly an his vision turned white. He was vaguely aware of someone turning him over but the agony raged worse than before as his body screamed in protest and his mind fell into a welcoming numbness.

...

Conciousness finally came back to him and the first thing he noticed was his head which felt like it was splitting in half. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as the light made his eyes sting. He could distantly hear people going about their buiseness and the unmistakable smell of what promised to be a delicious breakfast came from somewhere below. 'Finally' he thought.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!" Kagome shreiked, sending a throb through his head. Yep, his demonic powers where definately back. "I-i'm so s-sorry! I didn't even think! I just wanted you to take it easy an-"

"Kagome," he Interrupted her but looked away, unable to meet her pitying gaze. "Can you take these beads off?" The question stunned her into silence an he was in half a mind to turn and see what expression she was pulling but worry that he might loose his temper completely kept his eyes glued to his feet. He heard her shuffling uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha..." he didn't need anymore answer than that. Gritting his teeth he sat up and made towards the stairs, happy with how much easier it was to move, ignoring Kagome's protests.

"Where are you going? Come ba-"

"I'm going home." He spat, clearing the stairs in one jump and heading for the door.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

"What are you gunna do Kagome? Tell me to sit? I'm not your pet." He threw a glare over his shoulder and she stopped following him. He felt a pang of guilt for being so cold but his spite quickly smothered it. He was In no mood to talk.

"I-I'm...s-sorry..." she tried again, her voice small and full of hurt, but he kept walking towards the well hut.

* * *

Kagome watched him walking away, blinking back the burning sensation in her eyes. She wanted to go after him but she would probably only make things worse right now and if she left much later she would end up late for school. Eyes cast down she called goodbye to everyone and made her way to school. Half way there the heavens opened and her clothes where soaked through after a few paces. Thunder illuminated the sky with a crack and she jumped out of her daze, running the rest of the way to school. The day passed hazily, if she was having trouble understand what her teachers where saying before, they might as well have been speaking another language now with her mind fixated on the nights events, The hurt in Inuyasha's voice when he yelled at her and to top it off her lack of sleep after spending most of the night looking after the half demon was catching up to her, robbing her of the slightest bit of concerntration. Even her friends seemed to get the message that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and she made a mental note to thank them for keeping Hojo away.

School finally came to an end and she practically ran to the bike shed only to realise in her confusion she had ran to school instead of using her -moms- bike. Sighing in frustration, she took her time walking home lost in thought. Maybe she should ask Kaede about removing the beads, it wasn't like he would suddenly turn on them or go crazy and start killing humans or something. The only time she ever used the sit command was usually over trivial things like when he was arguing with Shippo who - most of the time - brought it on himself, while around Koga who would shamelessly flirt with her around Inu just for the purpose of rallying him up regardless of if he liked her or not. And then their was the occasional accident where she said it without meaning to like last night. All the colour drained from her face as she remembered him crashing to the ground face first and the sickening cracking noises she heard when he hit the deck. She had never realised just how harsh those beads where and guilt Squeezed her heart at the thought of all the times she had used them over petty things, yes it caused more of a bruise to his ego than his body in his demon form but it was still degrading. Without realising she found herself by the supermarket not to far from her home, with a slight smile she fished through her bag for her purse and went in, thankful for the relief from the rain which hadn't eased off for a moment all day. She picked up a basket and started filling it with Inuyasha's favorite 'ninja food' and some other sweet treats she knew he liked. It was hardly going to make up for everything but, being male, he might be in a better mood to listen to her apology on a full stomach. She paid at the counter and jogged the rest of the way home in a better mood than she had been all day. She greeted her mom, granfather and brother, shovelled down her dinner and raced up the stairs two at a time to gather her things but stopped upon sliding her door open. Had her room been this much of a mess when she left!? Clothes, boxes and an array of items where strewed across her floor, some of which she realised where things she had kept stored under her bed, and all the shoes she had kept at the bottom of her wardrobe where thrown haphazardly all over the place. The strangest thing was that her duvet was nowhere to be seen .Wha...what the...WHAT THE HELL? The room certainly wasn't like this last time she had been here and the only thing she could think of was a certain someone taking out some of his frustration/getting a little revenge by trashing her room.

"INUYASHAAAA!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs, she was going to kill him! She was going to 'sit' him so hard he would need a ladder to climb out of the gorge he was going to make! Thunder struck somewhere not to far away and she jumped as he huge bang almost split her eardrums. Not really knowing what else to do she started gathering up some of the things and replacing them in the upturned boxes that usually sat under her bed. Another clap of lighting illuminated the room and when the rumble of thunder came again, she heard a strange sound that almost sounded like a whimper.

"The hell?" She mumbled outloud, trying to listen out for it again. Thunder sounded again an this time the sound was more audiable and sounded like it was coming from her wardrobe. Thinking it was Buyo, she stood and walked to the wardrobe and threw the doors open more forcefully than was necessary. She had expected to find Buyo nestled on the rolled up futon or see him bound out the door in fright but she certainly hadn't expected to find her duvet bundled up on the floor _ ...shivvering. _With a slight frown she reached out and grabbed a handful of the cover but when she trided to pull it it pulled back._ What the hell? _Slightly aggitated she gave the quilt a stronger tug and revealed a mass of red which jerked and wimpered when another clap of thunder sounded.

_"Inu...Yasha...?" _her voice thick with disbelief.

"Leave me alone," The half demons voice was quiet and timid and as much as she tried she couldn't make sense of the scene.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. She pulled away the top half of his firerat kimono and found him huddled in the curner, arms crossed accross his chest and knees drawn up to his face which was bent low an hidden under his hair. Another clap of thunder sounded- was this damn storm ever gunna seize?-and his ears flatterned against his head and a shudder tore through his crumpled form. She looked around the room, how everything had been pulled out from underneith the bed and hte wardrobe -most likely in that order- as if someonr was desperately trying to find someplace to hide an she finally realised what this was all about. Ignoring how he tried to cringe away from her touch, she knealt beside him an pryed his head away from its place, meeting his teary golden eyes. He instantly shook out of her grasp and turned himself away, face beet red.

"Just leave me alone," he repeated quietly. Kagome was at a loss of words. This whole scenario was ridiculous enough without her finding out that Mr big bad half dog demon was scared of thunder and now that she thought about it, she was surprised she didn't already know and was surprised that it came unexpectedly, most dogs where afraid of thunder, why was she surprised? A faint smile curled her lips while her heart melted and she knelt down next to him. He immediately looked around surprised and even more so when she threw the duvet around both of them and pulled a huge bag of 'dried potatoes' out of the shopping bag and offered them to him with a sincere smile.

"I'm really sorry, I'm such a horrible person. I never realised how much those beads must hurt you an I really didn't mean it last night but I should know better. When we go back to the feudal era I'm gunna ask Kaede about taking them off-" Her hurried words trailed into nothing as he pointedly turned away, shoulders hunched defensively. "We can talk about that later, anyway, I really am sorry, I bought you lots of ninja food to make up for it-"

"No thanks, Not hungry." His voice was harsh an Kagome could have sword she detected a bit of repulsion.

"Oh come on, these are your favorite," she tried to sound nonchalant but upon opening the bag and waving it a little so the smell really got him he dived up, eyes swirling and cheeks tinged green and ran for the bathroom like a flash. She stared after him, unable to understand what the hell just happened when she heard him audiably vomiting even from here. What...the...? He swayed back into the room, eyes still swirling and collapsed messily on her bed.

"I...don't...hic...feel so...hic...good..."

"Did you eat something odd or something?" She suddenly felt slightly annoyed but she couldn't explain where it came from, she folded the packet of crisps over to try and dull the scent.

"I dunno..hic...I only ate...hic...what your mom...hic...left me...hic...some kinda...soup...hic...or something..." She wracked her brain for the recipe for her mamas sukiyaki and it didn't take her long to figure it out. Macadamia nuts...fatal to dogs. The colour drained from her face and she went to get him a glass of iced water, it was the least she could do. Well he had...clearly...got it out of his system but it was bound to have some after effects. She felt another unexplainable jab of annoyance as she returned to her room, it wasn't like she minded looking after him but Inu was supposed to be practically invincable, not cowering from thunder and puking from something he ate, but at the same time she should have been more mindful. It took mere moments for her annoyance to melt away when she found Inuyasha hiding in her wardrobe with the duvet over his head again. With a sigh she knelt down and pulled the duvet away, offering the glass to him which he took gratefully and gulped down before passing the empty glass back. She shuddered at the thought as he broke the ice into small pieces between his teeth. He tried to pull the duvet back but she cast it aside, immediately feeling guilty at the droopy ears an wide eyed look he gave her.

"Don't even try it! You can't ignore me forever, I'm trying to be nice!" Yeah she felt bad but her capacity for his mood swings was full even if it was her fault. She took a calming breath an hooked her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise.

"Kagom-"

"I'm sorry." She whispered her apology in his snowy ear and pulled him down so his head was resting on her lap where she absentmindedly stroaked his hair. A clap of lighting cut through the silence and the half demon tensed up and let out a little wimper, his ears flatterning against his head to block out the noise an Kagome's free hand made circles on his back, carefully avoiding the slackened bandages. He seemed to take a little comfort from the action and some of the tension left his shoulders.

"Tell a-anyone about t-this an I-i'll drop you off a m-mountain." He said nuzzling her lap so she couldn't see his face.

"Inuyashaaaaaa~" she said in a sing song yet threaterning voice an his whole body tensed. "I won't~" She chimed as sweetly as she could. He turned so he was facing her and she couldn't stop the flush that creeped up her cheeks when she met his wide, dewy eyes and bobby pout.

"That's not fair! You're so cold Kagome!"

* * *

**Hay guys =D This didn't turn out as well as I had originally planned but I wrote a huge chunk of the end really late last night an left proof reading until today but when I woke upp I realised I forgot to save so it was all gone an I couldn't remember what I wrote so this was a little sucky in comparison to what I originally wrote. Hope it didn't put you off to much =( Also this was a bit more hurt/comfort-y than fluff but the two make the fluff... fluffier ^0^**

**If you overlooked some things or they didn't seem to make sense from Inu's pov, he doesn't know what a lot of everyday itwms are so cookies to anyone who can figure them all out. BTW, they didn't have sandpaper in his time so the next best thing I could think of was gravel ^^. **

**I know Sukiyaki is kinda 'the food of blue exorcist' like ramen is 'the food of naruto' an so on but its the japanese equivalent of a 'grandmas classic' an holy crap its good (plus my doggy loves it) I got experimental an put macadamia nut shavings an sesame seeds an daaaaamn! Just don't give it to your doggy, macadamias only grow in certain parts of Australia and whales, UK so you wouldn't find them growing wildly in japan at any point. Whoa, I know some pointless rubbish! Gomenasai!**

**Aaaaanyways, hope you enjoyed even with all the horrendous grammar an spelling an whatnot. Reviews are greatly apreciated =)**

**NEXT TIME!**

**Inuyasha goes job hunting! XD**


	3. Uncle Inuyasha! Auntie Kagome!

**sorry its been so long T.T I got to wrapped up in my blue exorcist/harry potter xover an forgot I had even written this chapter! I mean I wrote it like monts ago! Sorrrrryyyy! Anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm gunna still be updating randomly but I'm gunna make the one shots of this fic chronological and as a sort of broken up, time shift fic so it actually sort of follows a timeline and any OC's might pop up again in later chapters.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews =) keep em coming! More reviews means faster updates ^^**

**I do not own Inuyasha, OC's are my own.**

* * *

Kagome sat in her lecture tapping her pen against her open textbook. She watching the clock above Dr Morikawa's head, his words lost to her while she day dreamed about what her an her hubby where going to do for the weekend. She idoly played with the plain gold band on her left hand and a smile stretched her lips. She didn't even register when the bell rang and everyone gathered their things and made to leave until one of the admins called her name.

"Mrs Taisho?" Her smile broadened at how she was addressed, "Can you go to the main office? Their is a bit of a... situation." Snapping out of her daze she collected her belongings and approached the middle-aged woman.

"What is it? If it's about the car incident I've already covered the costs of the damag-"

"No it's not that... just come with me." She eyed the clerics bemused expression and followed her, almost jogging to keep up with her. "I believe you have a little brother have you not?" She asked along the way, Kagomes confusion only increased and she nodded slowly. "Do you have any older syblings?" They came to a stop outside the main office.

"No, just Sota, um.. what does this have to do with anything?" The cleric raised a brow and seemed to agree with herself over something unspoken and placed a hand on the doorknob withiut another word. As soon as the door swung open, Kagome immediately had to lift her bag to protect her face as a stack of career advice leaflets came flying her way.

"Where's my auntie Kagome?! You said you'd bring her- AUNTIE KAGOMEEEEE!" A silvery white haired person bounded accross the room and wrapped slender arms around her waist in a crushing hug. Frozen in place, she looked down to see a young girl, no older than 11 or 12, looking up at her with wide, watery _golden _eyes. "AUNT KAGOMEEE! These people are so meeeeeean! I've been looking for you for sooooo looooong! an when I finally find you they say I'm lieing and told me to get off the school grounds or the'd call the police! I only wanted to find you an Uncle Inu but I couldn't find your house!" The young girl continued to wail and growl in the direction of anyone that came within arms reach. At a loss for words, Kagome studied the girl in disbelief. The girl had a violet coloured crescent moon on her forhead that was barely covered by a soft fringe and two snowy white ears poked out between ribbons tied into cute bows in front of each ear. She wore a white shirt with a black waistcoat over, an indecently short skirt made up of contradictory innocelt white ruffles, knee high white socks with more ribbons in them and flat mary jane school shoes, around her neck was an oddly familiar blue and yellow sash tied into an oversized bow beneith her chin. Was she...could she possible...?

A million and one questions wizzed through Kagome's mind while the girl stared up at her hopefully, arms almost crushing her. The combination her mental spyral and the lack of breath became to much and she felt herself wobble.

"AUNTIE!" The girl suddenly looked worried and released her grip, settling for holding the front of her dress to keep her steady with frighterning strength. She spotted the waiting area next to the office and made her way to the nearest chair, the girl keeping a hold of her as if terrified she might fall. "Someone get her some water!" She suddenly demanded in a high pitched but stern voice considering her age. One of the admins looked hopelessly for a few moments before dissapearing from sight, evidently happy the newcomer wasn't throwing paper around anymore.

"O...k...Lets start with your name," She said to the younger who was now sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her. A wide smile practically split her face.

"I'm Ehime Taisho, My daddy is Kazuki Taisho." She smiled brightly. Kagome tried to think straight.

"Um, I think you may be mistaken, we don't know and Kazuki's." The girl's ears drooped and brow furrowed.

"B-b-but daddy told me all about great uncle Inu! He said he only ever met him once or twice b-"

"Wait, did you just say great uncle? Whats his name?" She asked but she already had an idea of what she was going to say.

"Grandaddy's name is Sesshomaru, he's been travelling since daddy turned 300 an he only stops by once every decade or two but he sends me letter an gifts from all over the world." She wiggled where she sat happily at the mention of her granfather an Kagome felt dizzy again. Sesshomaru? Found a mate? She wanted to quiz the girl more but decided this wasn't a conversation for a public waiting room an stood up.

"This isn't really the place for this, would you like to come to my home? Inuyasha will be home from work soon." (1)

"Jaaaaa!" She jumped up and grabbed Kagomes hand with that childlike grin splitting her face. Kagome smiled, unable to stop Ehime's energy from rubbing off an she took off towards the bike shelter in a semi skip. When she pulled out the key for her bike chain she turned to Ehime with an apologetic look.

"Um, can you sit on the back or shall we take a train?" The shorter went stary eyed.

"The Bike!" She said, jumping from one foot to the other. Kagome released her bike from its chains and mounted it. Ehime jumped on the back and crouched down just like Inuyasha had before and let out an excited squee. The journey home was awkwardly silent but Kagome was thankful since she had time to organise her thoughts and make a mental list of questions she wanted to ask. They finally pulled into her family shrine and outside the door of the converted storehouse. As a first anniversary gift and since they decided to spend a few years in this time while Kagome went to collage, Kagomes mama announced that they where converting and extending the storehouse into an apartment for the two. I was a much better option instead of them getting their own apartment and leaving Inuyasha to his own direction when he still wasn't familiar with the modern world. The memories of him occasionally reach for Tetsaiga for things like killing spiders an getting rid of stray cats that came onto the grounds or when he mistook a reletively minor gas leak for a dangerous miasma and used his windscar on the cooker. Atleast if he was left alone while Kagome was in collage and something happened mama or grandfather where only a few feet away. Ehime was looking around in fascination.

"This place is awesome! Can I see the bone eaters well? I've always wanted to see it! I overheard someone say you had a little brother, can I meet him?" Ehime continued to babble excitedly while she opened the door and changed into slippers and turned the light on. Their apartment, its actually a bungalow but they called it an apartment, was small but cozy. The decor was simple and traditional with lots of pictures and personal trinkets hanging on the wall of them, her family and all their friends from the fudal era. Ehime immediately ran to the wall where their wedding photos hung.

"Hawaaah! You had a wedding here AND in the past? You're so lucky! Now I'm here I don't know how I didn't pick up his scent, he smells just like daddy." A sad look clouded her eyes for a moment before she resumed her exploring. Kagome boiled the kettle to brew some tea when someone bursed through the door.

"KAGOME! Are you Ok? I can smell another demon!" Kagome popped her head out of the kitchen just in time to see Ehime dive on him like she had her back at the school. He jumped back and bared his claws but her words made him froze.

"UNCLE INUUUUU! I've finally found youuuuu!" She nuzzled his chest for a few moments, making a cute, puppy-like mawling sound. Inuyasha froze with his hands in the air an blinked a few times, studying the young girl and sniffed at the air before trying to shove her off.

"W-w-what the hell? Y-y-y-you're a half demon an you smell like Seshomaru! What the hell?!" He managed to pry the girl from him and held her at arms length. He poked at the ears similar to his own and his eyebrows knitted together. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ehime Taisho." She said simply with a wide smile.

"No I mean who are your parents?"

"She's Seshomaru's grandaughter honey." Kagome said with an amused smile at his bewildered expression. He looked from her to the half demon and back a few times before releasing her and scratching his head.

"You can't possibly be, you're not even half demon! More like a quater." His eyes turned wide an Kagome creeped up to her, grabbing her arm and giving her what probably looked like a rape face.

"Who is your grandmother?" She asked in a high pitched voice an Inuyasha was in front of her in a second, the curiosity eatting them alive.

"Yeah who is your grandmother?" He asked menecingly. Ehime backed off a little, covering her ears with her hands.

"You guys are scaaaaryyy!" Kagome backed off and gave Inuyasha a glare to do the same.

"We're sorry, it's just a bit of a shock. Sesshomaru was never particularly fond of humans.. we just wanna know who he... you know what I mean?" She asked, face burning as she dug her own hole. Ehime calmed down and smiled childishly.

"It's Ok. I can't remember her name, daddy always told me she was really pretty and kind to everyone. I think he said she was the first human he ever liked and he saved her when she was young an when she grew up he asked her to marry him." The couple listened to her in silance before Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god do you think she means Rin?" She asked Inu in disbelief.

"Thats it! Her name was Rin!" Ehime said clapping her hands together happily.

"Wait, for real? They got together and had kids?" Inuyasha shot at her, horrified. Ehime nodded.

"I never got to meet her because she died long before I was born but daddy an grandaddy say she was an amazing person just like my mommy." Her ears drooped a fraction an she stared into her cup.

"What about your mommy? Is she human too?" Ehime nodded slowly but her smile wasn't as bright as before.

"Was, She died when I was still a pup."

"Wait, if you're Seshomaru's grandaughter, how old are you?" Kagome asked, surprised she hadn't thought of that before. Inuysha hummed.

"I'm guessing you're about 120, I went through a really immature phase around then too." He looked thoughtful as he scratched behind his ear and mumbled something under his breath. Ehime and Kagome glared at him.

"YOU never grew out of it!"

"Hay! I'm not annoying!" They both pouted, "I'm 67 in september, daddy says I age quicker than you an him because I'm only quater demon."

"Wait a second, lemme get this straight. Sesshomaru an Rin had a son who iiiis...?"

"492."

"Really? So he was only 400 an something when you where born? Thats kinda young." Inu said curiously. Kagome spat out the tea she had just sipped.

"YOUNG? The actual hell?"

"Well he's half demon so if he's 492 he will look like he's in his late 30's by human standards. Seshomaru will still look about 30ish if I'm guessing right." He sent a questioning look to Ehime and she nodded to confirm.

"I haven't seen him in a few years but yeah, Myoga visits every now an again an tells me where he is an-"

"Wait, that old codger is still alive?" Inuyasha asked. Ehime raised a brow.

"Of course he is! He doesn't travel as much as he used to but Kuri comes everywhere with me."

"Kuri?" As Kagome spoke the name a tiny spec darted from Ehime's hair and landed on to tip of Inuyashas nose.

"Well, father was right, you're just as delicious as Sesshomaru is!" Inu squished the flee and held him up at eye level, going cross eyed as he studied the insect in his palm. "Just like father warned!" He complained.

"Are you a big coward like the old flea?" Kagome took the opportunity to grab one of Inu's ears and give it a playful tug. "Haaaay! what gives?"

"Make him sit! Make him sit!" Ehime chanted, posing like a cheerleader and kicking her leg above her head.

"Keh! Those stupid things went when we got married!" He proclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the younger. He snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and the other under her thighs, sweeping her off her feet.

"W-what are you doing?!" She cried, blushing furiously. A wide grin spread over Inu's face.

"Showing yer who's boss! You don't have as much of an edge without those sit commands!" He grinned even wider, a mischevious look in his eye.

"Nyaaaaa! You guys are so cute together! I can't wait to show grandaddy what a sap uncle Inu became!" Ehime interupted just as the flash of her phone startled Inu an he dropped Kagome whp landed on her behind. He jumped over her in his rush to grab the phone.

"Over my dead body!" He yelled, missing the girl and landing awkwardly on the floor. Ehime giggled and ran out the door.

"Now now, thats no way to treat a princess is it?" She shreiked happily over her shoulder. Kagome laughed but Inuyasha growled and gave chase after a her.

"Why you! Gimme the damn phone!" Kagome was left alone as the two fled and sighed. What a day! She picked up her bag an everything she had dropped earlier and put them away neatly. She drifted into the kitchen an looked through the fridge and quickly surrendered to the 'ninja' food that beckoned her from the coubard. She pulled down the packets and boiled the kettle, smiling to herself at the distant shouts of the half and quatre demon. A few hours later Inuyasha finally returned flustered and out of breath, a crushed mobile phone in his hand.

"Thats the end of that." He said, tossing the shards of plastic into the bin and diving on the couch next to Kagome and snaking her arms around her, pulling her onto her lap and muzzled her neck. "Lets try again, How was your day?" He muttered into her hair sweetly. Kagome shivvred a little and turned to him with a smile, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"It was Ok. What took you so long? Tea's gone cold. I even made you your ninja food." She said with mock offense.

"Hay! She lead me to a pier miles away, I almost lost her on a boat but she dropped it in the water. Funnily enough the boat had the same name an logo as the company I work for even though she said it was her fathers." He looked thoughtful for a moment but shrugged, prefering to plant a soft trail of kisses from behind Kagome's ear down to her collarbone. "I know how I can make it up." He whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her skin and she shuddered again, putty in his capable hands. She pulled his face up to meet hers and brushed lips.

"Maybe one day we can think about having our own pups. I bet they'd be as cute as her." She mused sweetly, breaking away to gaze into capturing pools of gold. She immediately flushed at allowing the thought to escame her lips. "Forget it, I didn't say anything!" She stammered, sitting up and mentally kicked herself for killing the mood. She shuffled around so she was facing away and covered her hands with her face, to ashamed to meet his eye. "S-sorry." Strong hands encircled her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. When she opened her eyes she was nose to nose with Inu, a wide grin splitting his face.

"One day." He whispersd softly. Kagome blinked a few times, not knowing what to do until she mirrored his wide smile. His happy expression melted into a mischevious one and in one fluid motion he had her over his shoulder in a firemans lift. "Maybe we should start now?" He said tauntingly. Kagome burst into laughter as she allowed him to carry her to their bedroom. He threw her onto their bed and jumped beside her, encircled her waist with his muscular arms and flatterned her body against his, sending shockwaves over every inch of her skin and igniting her.

"No babies yet... just..." her words where cut off as his lips crushed against hers and she relished in his presence, how his being surrounded and loved her so completely. They stayed up most of the night, raveshing and worshipping each other over and over until the suns rays cut through the night sky and they fell asleep in each others caress.

* * *

**(1) hint hint at another oneshot ill be writing ^^ nehe, I said it was gunna be chronological but the next one will take place before this. I'll switch it around after I've published it ^^**

**(2) Ehime is a name for a dog that means loving princess.**

**(3) Kazuki means harmony which I thought was apropriate sinse Sesh used to hate humans so much ^^**

**Anyways. ReviewReview Review! Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time! xXx**


End file.
